


Too Much Chug, Not Enough Squeeze

by fightableomo



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Desperation, M/M, NSFW, Night Terrors, Omorashi, Piss, omo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightableomo/pseuds/fightableomo
Summary: This is an series of Taako Taaco piss fics. Don't like, don't read.
Relationships: Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i got fake nails and now my typing speed is like, halved, but we're getting better at it

One thing was for sure, Taako Taaco was NOT going to leave this date to piss At least not in the bathroom. There was a very real possibility that he would leave with pissy pants, but that was something to worry about later.

He had finally coerced the hot piece of reaper to go on a date for him, and sure, he drank a lot wine before this date to try and ease any trepidation, then immediately down a five hour energy to counteract that mistake, but he wasn’t leaving the stool before it was time. So there, he sat, drunk and caffeinated as he tried to flirt and smooth things over with Kravitz at the same time. 

The wooden stool under him was uncomfortable as he could feel his overfull bladder pulse. His thighs tensed and untensed in time with the throbbing. He pressed his legs together, too busy and too polite to shove a hand into his crotch as he so desperately wished to.

Seconds after he pushed his thighs together, they parted, just to have his legs do anything. He started to scissor his legs, partly overactive and infinitely more desperate. His urethra burned with need. But at the very least, he was sitting and that made it a bit better. 

But then they were standing, walking and talking. His voice didn’t betray anything, but each step was agony. The gravity and jostling movements pushed him that much closer to humiliating relief. 

A spurt leaked out of him. He was glad for once that it seemed he wouldn’t be bedding the man, otherwise he’d have to explain the wet spot on his underwear. 

He didn’t have to walk him out either, the reaper just vanished and he was left with a smoking umbrella and an urge to piss like none other. 

Just as soon as he was alone, he shoved a hand between his legs. But it was too late. Much too late. 

Piss gushed out of him and into his hand. He could feel the hot liquid pool in his hand, but more than that,k the force of his stream was such that the pee splashed against his hand and back up to his crotch. Wetness spread up the front of his tight, black slacks, then spilled down the legs.Moisture bled up his butt, gradually warming his hind quarters with heat. 

His piss ran down his slacks in neat, glistening lines as even m ore gushed between his fingers once the dip of his palm could hold no more liquid. The sound of his manly waters splashing against the tile of the headquarter’s hall was deafening. A small puddle began to collect around him, rippling with each new drop of urine hitting the floor. 

Finally, the stream stopped. It took another few seconds for any residual pee to fall from his pants of hand. Then, he stood still, pants clearly soaked and the lower, tucked in hem of his shirt suffrering the same fate. There was no mistake what exactly he was wet with. Not with the smell, the color, and perhaps most damning, the hand shoved between his crotch like a toddler with poor time management. 

He sighed heavily and moved his hand from between his legs. More droplets of piss flew from his elegant fingers and sent another wave through the puddle beneath him. 

With a wave of his hands, he cast a simple cantrip to wick away the moisture. He still would shower, but he’d be damned if he had to walk around looking like a wet idiot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is sadder :)

Cool guys didn’t need to sleep cuddled up to someone. They could sleep with someone if it was a romantic or sexual relationship, but they didn’t need to curl up with their coworkers or friends to stop from falling out of bed because of a night terror. 

Cool guys also didn’t wet the bed thanks to said night terrors. 

So why, did Taako, arguably the fucking coolest person to grace the face of the earth, do both those things. 

He had been dealing with it for long enough that it was surprising anymore, but always felt bad. He’d wake up, never remembering what he dreamed about, only feeling that there was someone gone, someone whose face he couldn’t remember, someone who he needed to find but never could. 

After the emptiness hit him full force, he’d feel everything else the wetness in his pajamas and sleepy time sack. Almost without fail, he wet the bed every time he slept alone. Thank the gods he never did so when sharing a bed. 

Next, came the soreness in his limbs. It was worse before he got a sleepy time sack. He would thrash about wildly in his sleep, hitting everything, getting cuts and bruises before falling off the bed. Now he just fell off the bed without hurting himself too bad. He still felt the fatigue in his muscles after thrashing so hard, but it was bearable. 

Probably the worst part was the bedwetting. It smelled and felt gross. Cold and clammy and wet. Sure, he could magic it away with the flick of a wrist, but it never felt right until he had the sheets washed. And it was harder to hide when he shared a room with Magnus and Merle. Hiding it was easy when he was awake, but he wasn’t always the first person to wake up in the shared room. 

Merle and Magnus found out pretty quick. Neither of them said much about his consistently wet beds. Correction, neither of them said anything past Merle’s first statment when he found out. 

“Huh, don’t remember you having night terrors or pissing yourself.” 

Taako punched him in the arm with all the meager strength he had, “Shut up, you don’t remember anything you old fart.” 

Then Magnus fell asleep on him one night. And he couldn’t be bothered to move the big lug and fell asleep too. Curled up with the larger man resulted in probably the best sleep he had in years. And no wet bed!

Taako never requested to sleep with someone, but he noticed it ended up happening more often than not. Until they got their room upgraded and again he was alone in a room. So. Alone. 

And once again, when he fell asleep, his ming tortured him, his limbs flailing around, and his bladder letting go. It wasn’t a harsh or slow stream, not accidental, not desperate, just a steady leak out of him, wetting his pajamas down to the knees and soaking the sheets beneath him. The rapidly cooling piss made him squirm with discomfort until he woke up, alone and disappointed. 

He wasn’t surprised. But gods was he lonely and upset. Months of no major incidents and here he was, alone and wet like some abandoned loser. 

Taako was cool. He was the fucking coolest guy on the planet. But he couldn’t help but start to sob as his night terrors returned, leaving him with a mess to clean up.


End file.
